No Ginerva Weasley!
by bellaswancullen
Summary: What if there was no Ginerva Weasley? How would it change the wizarding world as we know it today? Rating is for future chapters. Language/Abuse/Violence/Rape/Sex and anything else you can think of.
1. Prologue

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**11 August 1981**

**Great Britain**

**St. Mungo's Nursery:**

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

"You can't be serious!'

"I am Arthur. She has to go."

"But Molly, we have always dreamed of having our own baby girl. Hell she is the first daughter to be born to both the Prewett and Weasley lines in over seven generations."

"No Arthur. This is NO child of mine. Do what you must, but she is never to step foot into our home. If we must, she died shortly after birth."

"But Mol…"

"No." Molly Weasley interrupted. "It is hard enough as it is with six boys. I will not bring another child into that. I will not allow her to suffer."

Molly Weasley had not touched, let alone even looked at the precious baby girl she had just brought into this world. Another child would not suffer, especially a girl.

"She is to be put up for adoption in America Arthur. Do you hear me? America." With that she left the hallway outside the nursery and headed back to her room where she packed her belongings and apparated home.

Arthur went into the nursery and grabbed the bundle of pink blankets that was supposed to be his daughter. "I am sorry child," he said as he apparated to America.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**13 August 1981**

**North America**

**Missionary Hope Nursery:**

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

"Lord and Lady Falcon," called a healer from the door near the nursery. The couple rose and joined the healer at the doors. "We are so sorry for your loss. We tried everything we could," the healer said as he looked at the couple, now using each other for support. "We understand that you are going through a lot right now, but the Head Healer or the Nursery Department would like to have a word with you."

"Of… Of course," Lord Falcon replied, following the healer down the hallway with his wife in tow. They were lead into a private meeting room where they were told to wait for the Head Healer.

"Ed… Edward" cried Lady Flacon as she collapsed into her husband's arms. "What are we going to do? Th…this was our only child."

"Shhh… Hannah. Sweetheart," said Edward as he brushed her fire red hair out of her face and behind her ear. "We'll figure something out Hannah," he continued as he looked into her bright violet eyes.

"Lord and Lady Falcon," said the healer as she entered.

"Healer Marner," said Edward as he sat down with his wife.

"I know that this is a great loss for you. She was your only child, and although she was only two days old, you still had nine months with her in the womb," Healer Marner said as she sat down across from the Falcons. "I realize all this, yet I still have a favor to ask of you. We had a small bundle of joy dropped off on our doorstep last night. She was left with only a small piece of paper saying that she was two days old had no name and they asked that she be given to a pureblood family that could care for her."

"What does that have to do with us?" asked Edward, confused.

"We thought that you were the best candidates. We realize that she cannot replace your daughter, but this poor thing has nothing. You have so much love to offer her. We would like to ask you to take this little girl and call her your daughter."

"I… This is…" Edward began but was silenced by his wife's hand on his arm.

"Can we see her first before we decide?" asked Hannah.

"Of course, let me go get her." Healer Marner said before leaving. A couple of minutes later she came back into the room with a little cart rolling behind her. "I'll leave you alone for a few minutes while you two talk."

Hannah Falcon timidly rose from her seat next to her husband, not sure if her legs would hold her. As soon as she felt solid on her feet, she slowly walked over towards the cart that the Healer had left.

"Oh my…" she whispered as she saw the child before her. If she didn't know that her child had died, she would have thought that this beautiful baby in front of her was in fact her biological daughter.

"What is it Hannah?" Edward said as he swiftly maneuvered towards his love. As soon as he reached her and looked down, all the wind left him as if hit by a bludger. "Oh…"

The child's fiery red hair was the same exact shade as Hannah's hair, although her face was not the same exact shape as either Falcon, you could say that it was a mixture of both, with a little splash of freckles across her nose and cheekbones.

"Edward, we can't just leave the poor thing, and one could even say that she was our real daughter," She looked up from the small child at her husband. "I…I just… we can't… I still hurt, but…" She stammered as she tried to get her thoughts out.

"I know sweetheart," Edward replied as he watched Hannah pick up the precious little thing. As he watched the two cuddle he whispered "Yes."

"What?"

"I said yes. If you will have her, we will take her home tonight."

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much Edward!"

Fifteen minutes later, Healer Marner walked back in to the room to see Lord and Lady Falcon in the same seats as they had been when she left, the only difference is that the cart was between then backs of their chairs, and there was a little pick bundle in Lady Falcon's arms.

"So, have you made a decision?" she asked quietly as to not startle the couple.

"Yes." They whispered at the same time. "We want to adopt her, but we would like to actually bind her to us. To make her our actual daughter." Lord Falcon continued.

"Of course. That is understandable."

"But there are some stipulations that we are going to put in place, whether you agree to them or not," Lord Falcon began as he looked directly into the Healers eyes.

"I… I see. And what are these stipulations?"

"First and foremost, you will be the one to do the bind."

"Of course."

"And secondly, ever single staff member that knows about the death of our daughter, including you, is to be brought here and have their memories modified!"

"Oh… I see. We can have the arrangements made. I will be one second," Healer Marner said and then walked out of the room.

"Edward?"

"Yes Hannah?"

"Are we really doing the right thing?" Hannah asked as she looked into the face of the precious baby girl.

"Of course we are." Edward said gently stroking his wives cheek.

"Ok." Said Healer Marner as she re-entered the conference room, "I have one of the Healers rounding up all of the staff members who know about this." She said waving her hand towards the three people sitting before her. "Now, let us get the ceremony over with before the rest of the Healers arrive."

"Thank you."

"It is my pleasure. Now, if you will kneel before me with the little one between you." She said indicating the floor in front of her. "Now then, just a tiny prick on her index fingers, and a cut to each of you hands." Healer Marner said as she pricked the baby girls index fingers and sliced the palms of the Falcons hands. "Place your hands together and make sure that her prick is lined up with the cuts on your hands."

After they had finished this, Healer Marner began to chant in Latin as she finished the ceremony. "Ut is eram tunc , sic vadum is exsisto. Certamen lemma ut duos vadum partum unus." (As it was then, so shall it be. Combine them so that two shall create one."

Just as she finished the chant, there was a light knock on the door. Healer Marner quickly flicked her wrist, closing the wounds on the, now three, Falcons. Healer Marner then turned towards the door and waved all of the Healers into the room.

"Please line up one by one. Do not ask questions and do as you are told." Lord Falcon said in a commanding voice. One by one, Lord Falcon Obliviated each of the Healers, when he finally finished with the last Healer, he slowly turned to his wife. "I am sorry Hannah, but I must!" He then turned his wand on his wife and silently said "Obliviate."

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**13 August 1981**

**North America**

**Falcon Manor**

**9 o-clock pm:**

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

"Master and Mistress are home. Is there anything Minky can do for you?" asked the house elf who showed up upon their entrance to the Manor.

"No Minky. We are fine." Said Hannah as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Hannah. You are tired. You just gave birth to our beautiful baby girl two days ago. Go lay down. I will put Virginia into the nursery." Lord Falcon said as he gently took his precious daughter into his arms.

"Thank you Edward. Will you come to bed after that?" Hannah asked as she, again, yawned lightly.

"Of course my love," Edward said as he slowly walked with Hannah to their room. He then turned to the door that was to the left of their bed and walked through.

The room was painted a light tan with a dark chocolate brown crib. The room was lightly decorated in pink tones of fabric with lovely fairies all around the room. He gently placed his beautiful baby girl in the crib, set up a few charms to alert him if she woke.

"I guess this will be our little secret, wont it angle." Edward said before walking back into the master bedroom, where he joined his wife in a peaceful slumber.


	2. Birthdays, Royalty and Hogwarts

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**11 August 1982**

**North America**

**Falcon Manor:**

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

"I can't believe that our little girl is turning one today!" Hannah said as she walked into the play room where Virginia, or Ginny as they have come to know and love, was playing with her many toys.

"I know dear. She has grown so much since we first brought her home. We have been so lucky that we have her as our daughter. So well mannered and tempered, I am truly surprised she does not throw fits." Edward said as he picked his daughter up and tossed her into the air, listening to her giggles.

"She acts more and more like you every day." Hannah said as she came over to her husband and placed a kiss on top of Ginny's head.

"But she looks more and more like you every day." Edward said as he remembered when Virginia's eyes began to change from a light blue to a mix of dark blue and violet, a mix of both of their eyes. "She has your beautiful hair, although it is getting darker and darker. And she has a mix of our eyes, and our face. She has your light splash of freckles." Edward said as he handed his daughter to his wife.

They celebrated their daughters first birthday with a family dinner and a few presents for the little one.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**11 August 1983**

**North America**

**Falcon Manor:**

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

"Master, the guests have arrived." Minky said in a bow.

"Thank you Minky. We will be down shortly. Please lead them into the parlor."

"Of course Master." And with a bow and a pop the house elf was gone.

"Oh Edward. The years are flying by. I can't believe she is turning two today. It feels like just yesterday that she was born." Hannah said as she zipped up the side of her tan skirt.

"I know what you mean Hannah" Edward said as he walked up behind his wife with their beautiful daughter in his arms. She had shoulder length blood red hair, violet eyes and a splash of sprinkles across her nose.

Hannah turned around and took her daughter from her husband's arms. "Must we do this? Can't we just have a small private party with our close friends?" Hannah said pleadingly as she looked into her husband's eyes.

"You know very well that we cannot put our duties on hold any longer. There are already rumors and speculations running around the nobles that something has happened. We must do this Hannah. After today we will have to go back to our roles and will have to keep up appearances, "Edward said as he ushered in one of the hand maids. "You will keep watch of our daughter tonight. If all goes well, and she is taken by you, you will continue to be her nanny. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Said the young woman, no more than 18 years of age.

"Edward!" Hannah said as she whipped her head around to look at her husband yet again. "No. Absolutely not. She is going to be in my arms all night."

"I am sorry Hannah, but you know as well as I, that she cannot. Rebekah here will stay by your side for most of the night with young Virginia, but you are not to strain yourself, or look like a commoner." Edward said with a note in his voice that told her that was final.

The night was long, and there were many people there to congratulate them on the success of their beautiful daughter. There were even a few proposed marriages for the young Virginia, but that is where both the Lord and the Lady put their foot down.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**11 August 1990**

**North America**

**Falcon Manor:**

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

"Virginia are you ready yet?" Called her mother as she walked through the door.

"Almost mother." Ginny said as she put her earrings in and looked at her mother through the mirror.

"You look beautiful as always pumpkin," Said her father as he walked up behind her mother.

"Thank you daddy." Ginny replied as she got up from her desk. She was now about 4'11'' and her hair hung down to the middle of her back. She had an emerald green gown on and had a small tiara placed on top of her head.

"Come let us go." Her mother said as she took her father's arm and walked out the door. "By the way, Virginia, dear. You do have an escort tonight."

Virginia continued to follow her parents until they were on the balcony above the entrance hall, where they would make their appearance. There, to the side of the staircase was a young man about a year older than her, waiting for her to join him.

"It is good to see you again Young Lady Falcon." Said the boy. He had shocking white blonde hair and silver eyes. Her was a tad bit taller than Virginia, and was well built for a ten year old.

"And you, Young Master Malfoy." Virginia said with a small curtsey as Draco Malfoy bowed then offered his arm. "How did you get dragged into being my escort this evening?" She whispered in his ear as she took his arm.

"I volunteered, believe it or not." Draco whispered back as they began their descent down the stairs.

"Oh…" She replied with a faint blush brushing her cheeks.

The evening was filled with joy and laughter as they danced and talked together. She received many "Happy Birthday!"'s from all of the guests in attendance. But her favorite one was at the end of the night when Draco wished her a "Happy Birthday and sweet dreams" then lightly kissed her cheek.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**30 June 1992**

**North America**

**Falcon Manor:**

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

"Minky!"

"Master called Minky. What can Minky do for Master?" the house elf said as he gave a deep bow.

"Please send for Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore." Edward said, "Please have them floo into my study."

"Of course Master. Minky will get right on that Master." Minky said with another deep bow.

Not fifteen minutes later, he was sitting behind his desk with Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore sitting in front of him. "Thank you both for coming. As you know, it is a tradition for the Falcons to attend Salem School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, but I have decided that it is in the best interest if Virginia were to attend Hogwarts. I want to know if this is even a possibility." Edward said looking more at Dumbledore than at Snape.

"Of course. Of course." Dumbledore replied.

"Edward. Is it really in her best interest to come to Hogwarts?" Snape asked with a look of concern on his normally stoic face.

"Of course it is. I understand the reason behind your concern Severus. She is of royalty, and the war that is going on in Wizarding Britain, but there are other factors that contribute to my reasoning behind her attending Hogwarts. I am sorry to say that I cannot tell you for you would only try and prevent it from happening, but there are certain things that must be done. And with you there Severus, her godfather, I believe that it is best if she were to attend.

"Very well. I have known you long enough to know that once you have made up your mind, there is no changing it. Have you told Hannah or Virginia yet that she may be attending Hogwarts?" Severus replied.

"Not yet. That is why I called both of you here tonight. I wanted to get all of the arrangements set up before I told them. I did not want to get Virginia's hopes up."

"This has something to do with the Young Master Malfoy doesn't it?" Asked Albus with a knowing look in his eyes.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Albus." Edward replied with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I am sure you don't." answered Severus in a mocking town.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**11 August 1992**

**North America**

**Falcon Manor:**

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

"So, the Young Master Malfoy has decided to put up with me for another one of my birthdays I see." Virginia said as she approached the Entrance Hall staircase.

"Of course Milady." Draco said formally. "How could I pass up the opportunity to spend a whole evening with the lovely and beautiful Lady Falcon?" He continued as he bowed and then offered his arm.

"Oh stop it Draco." Virginia replied quietly in his ear. "You are making me blush."

"That was my goal." He said in a slightly seductive voice. He then leaned over and kissed her cheek tenderly.

"The Young Lady Falcon and her escort, the Young Master Malfoy." The Herald said as they reached the last few steps. Everyone in the room turned at this announcement, surprised that Draco Malfoy was again escorting Virginia Falcon. That was the third year in a row that they arrived at the Young Lady Falcon's birthday together.

The night was again filled with joy and laughter. Draco and Virginia danced many of the songs together. When the stroke of midnight began Lord Falcon called for everyone's attention. "Lords and Ladies. Ladies and Gentlemen. As many of you may know, tonight is our daughter Virginia's eleventh birthday. We are extremely excited to announce that our daughter will be joining the other eleven year old Witches and Wizards at Hogwarts School for Witch Craft and Wizardry."

As he announced this, applause rand out from all in attendance. Draco, who was still at Virginia's side, looked over at her. "Why did you not tell me?" he asked.

"I wanted to surprise you before you left. My father apparently felt it necessary to tell everyone at the same moment. I am sorry Draco." Virginia whispered as she faced him.

"I… I am just shocked. I was not expecting you to join us over in Britain… I would have thought your parents would want you here in the states." He replied, trying to cover his initial shock. "I guess we will be seeing a lot more of each other than we normally do." He said as he walked her towards the entrance hall.

"Yes we will…" Virginia said as she looked around. As soon as she saw that the coast was clear, she leaned forward and tenderly kissed Draco on the lips.

Draco was shocked in place. "Goodnight Draco. I am sure I will see you on the train." And with that, she disappeared up the stairs towards her bedroom.


	3. Train Ride

Ok... Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it, and I will try to update as soon as possible with the next chapter.

-bellaswancullen

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**1 September 1992**

**Great Britain**

**Platform 9 and 3/4:**

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

"Now remember dear, if you have any troubles what-so-ever, make sure and write us. Ok?" Lady Falcon asked as she brushed her daughter's hair out of her face.

"Of course mother." Virginia replied as she straightened her dress. "But don't worry. I will have Draco here to protect me." She continued as Draco walked up behind her. "Good morning Young Lord Malfoy."

"How did you know?" he asked as he took her hand and kissed it.

"I heard you coming."Virginia replied as she blushed. "And no good morning to me?"

"Of course milady. How disrespectful of my son to not say good morning you." Lord Malfoy said as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder, who cringed involuntarily.

Virginia gave Draco a questioning look, but he just brushed it off, and then said, "Forgive my manors, good morning Young Lady Falcon." He looked up at his father, and then to Lord and Lady Falcon, before his eyes came to rest on Virginia. "Will you not join me on the train Young Lady Falcon?"

"Mother, Father?" Virginia said, looking up at her parents.

"Of course. Go, go. Have a wonderful semester. Don't forget to write us, will you?" Her mother replied as she grabbed tighter to her husband's arm.

"Of course mother. I have the powder that you gave me. I will write as often as I can." Virginia said as she gave her mother and father a kiss on the cheek before turning, taking Draco's offered arm, and walking onto the train.

"I'm worried about her." Hannah said truthfully to Edward and Lucius. "I'm afraid that something is going to happen to her, and we are so far away."

"Don't worry Milady. I have trained my son well. No matter which house she is sorted into, he and his friend, the Young Lord Zabini, will protect her with their lives." He said in a comforting voice.

"And don't forget my dear; Severus is at the school as well. He would not let anything happen to his goddaughter." Edward said placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, watching the scarlet train round the corner. He was extremely happy that he had erased his wives memory the night that they brought her home. He could not believe that his daughter was so special, that she played such a role in all things that would come to pass.

"Come let us go home. Lord Malfoy, would you care to join us for morning tea?" Edward said as soon as the train was gone.

"Of course. Let us go."

And with that, they disapparated to Falcon Manor in America.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**1 September 1992**

**Somewhere in the Countryside**

**Somewhere on Hogwarts Express:**

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

"So, Young Lady Falcon…" Draco began but was cut off.

"Draco please. We do not need the formalities right now. We are alone. It is Virginia, or Ginny if you would prefer." Virginia said when she interrupted him.

"Oh… Ok… Virginia" He said, liking the way that that sounded rolling off of his tongue.

"So, Draco. What were you about to ask me?" Virginia said as the door to their compartment was opened. She looked up and said, "Well, hello. And who are you may I ask?"

"Potter, Weasley this compartment is already taken. Go find your own." Draco said as he saw who had just opened the door.

"Back off Malfoy. We just wanted to see if the rumors were true." Weasley said as he looked at Virginia. "So we really do have royalty, and an American at that, joining us at Hogwarts this year?"

"Weasley, I said leave." Malfoy said drawing his wand.

"Now Draco, is that really necessary. He was only curious."Virginia said putting her hand on his arm. "I'm Virginia Falcon, and who might you be?"

"I am Ron Weasley, and this is Harry Potter. You should ditch this scum and join us in our compartment. Malfoy is a no good spoiled brat." Ron said sticking his hand out in greeting.

"You obviously don't know much about royalty in the Wizarding world, of about the Falcons for that matter." Came a voice from behind Harry and Ron. A boy, about the same height as Draco with dark brown skin, and black hair walked into view and gave a slight bow to Virginia before looking upon the fools that called themselves better.

"What are you talking about Zabini, and why the hell did you just bow to someone who is younger than you, and a girl at that?" Ron said in frustration.

"You truly are an idiot aren't you Weasel? The Falcons are the highest ranked Royalty of the Wizarding world. If we still had Kings and Queens, Virginia's parents would be them. There is talk of trying to re-instate the crown. Not only have you been disrespectful to their daughter, but you have also insulted one of the second highest ranking families' son." Draco replied icily. However, when he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand, he took a step back and bowed.

Virginia stepped up, and all those that knew about the Lords and Ladies bowed. There was an air about Virginia that would frighten anybody, and as the others stepped back, Ron Weasley looked smug, as if Virginia was going to go with them.

"How dare you! How dare you insult me and my friends." She said her voice sharp and full of anger. "You have no right to talk to me, or any of these other Lords for that matter, in such a way. You have disrespected me to my face, but worse, you have disrespected my friends in front of me. if you knew what was good for you, you would leave now. I will not be held accountable for my actions, and I will not be charged if anything were to happen to you."

Ron looked at her stunned, and then, as if on its own accord, his body turned and glided out of the compartment. Harry stared at her for a moment before quickly following behind Ron. As soon as the compartment door closed, Virginia relaxed and sat back down.

"So Draco, what was it that you were saying before we were so rudely interrupted?" Virginia said, and the boys took that as their sign to sit down.

"I was just wondering if you knew anything about the houses, and if you did, which house you believed you would be in." Draco said as he sat down across from her.

"You both know me better than that. You both know that I would have finished all of the books before I even got on the train." Virginia said looking out the window. "Of course I know about the houses. And quite honestly, I would not be surprised if I ended up in Slytherin. But then again, I could end up in Ravenclaw."

"That is true. I wouldn't be surprised if you were smarter than even the mudblood Granger." Blaise said from beside Draco. "I guess we will just have to wait and see wont we."

* * *


	4. Sorting

_A.N. I know that some of you may be wondering about why Harry and Ron are on the train during their second year. Well, if you remember, the reason they were not able to get on was because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were dealing with Ginny, and because of Dobby. Well, since there is no longer a Ginny, some things, such as how they get to Hogwarts, are going to have to change… I hope that you continue to read, and like the story._

_Please Read and Review._

_-bellaswancullen_

**1 September 1992**

**Scotland**

**Great Hall**

"Welcome, welcome!" Professor Dumbledore's voice could be heard ringing through the hall as he welcomed the second through seventh years. "Let us bring in the newcomers, get them sorted, and begin. Professor McGonagall, if you will?"

Professor McGonagall stepped out into the hall and brought in the first years. Near the front of the group stood Virginia. Many of the students were craning their necks or standing up to see if the rumors were true. Everyone was very interested as to why Lady Virginia Falcon was coming to Hogwarts instead of Salem like so many before her.

Professor McGonagall led the group to the front of the Great Hall where she placed the stool and hat. She unrolled her parchment and called the first name.

"Creevey, Colin…" a small boy with a camera around his neck, and Hagrid's robes draped around him walked to the front. He sat upon the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head. Almost immediately it yelled out "Gryffindor."

Professor McGonagall continued to call out names, and the hall remained quite. Reaching the middle of the parchment, Professor McGonagall called out "Virginia Falcon." Virginia strode up to the stool and took a seat where McGonagall placed the sorting hat on top of her head.

"Hmmm… Interesting. You are a special one aren't you? Coming from two different family lines, yet claimed as another. You would do great in any of the houses, but would do even better in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Such a hard choice. You are wise beyond your years, yet you are sly and cunning. I think it will have to be… Slytherin!"

Professor McGonagall took the hat off of her head and Virginia stood up beaming. She sauntered over to the Slytherin table where most of the table stood clapping and welcoming her. Ginny walked over to Draco and sat between him and Blaise. She then looked at the head table where she saw her godfather, head of house and potions teacher smirking at her. Virginia smirked back then turned to Draco and Blaise where they talked till Professor Dumbledore called for their attention.

"Good evening children, and welcome to another year hear at Hogwarts. Please keep in mind what is banned. There is a list of all items on Mr. Filches office door if you need help remembering." Professor Dumbledore stated as he looked across the student body. "Also keep in mind that the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden." He continued, looking pointedly at Ron and Harry.

"Please give a warm welcome to Professor Petry, who will be taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes." He paused briefly, allowing students and staff to clap. "Now then, with all necessities out of the way, let's eat." Professor Dumbledore finished, clapping his hands, and the food appeared.

Virginia enjoyed the company of her housemates all through dinner.

As the evening wrapped up Dumbledore stood once more. "Now that you all have eaten to sustain yourselves till morning, I bid you farewell and goodnight." With that he sat back down, and everyone got up to leave. Virginia followed Draco and Blaise out of the Great Hall, into the Entrance hall and then down to the Dungeons.

They continued down a hallway until they reached a picture of Salazar Slytherin. "Password." The portrait said in a deep baritone.

"Dead of night, slain is the dragon." Blaise said.

"Very well, and welcome Lady Dark, Lady Virginia Annabeth Falcon, Queen of Serpents. And welcome back, Lord Draconis Lucius Malfoy, King of Serpents, and you Lord Blaise Zareth Zabini, General of Serpents." The portrait said before swinging open to allow then entry.

The common room was packed, many students saying hello to friend and welcoming the first years.

"'Tis truly a family, isn't it?" Virginia asked as Blaise and Draco led her over to their reserved seats. Draco and Blaise sat in these seats so often that no one bothered to try and sit in them anymore.

"Yes it is." Draco replied. "Here we are unprotected except with the help of those around us. Very few of us wander around alone. We are considered the outcasts of this school and therefore must stick together and help each other out. I would recommend that until you know who you can trust, try to stay with at least one other Slytherin at all times." He said looking her in the eye.

"Do you not trust my ability to protect myself?" Virginia asked in a clam voice, raising one eyebrow, looking very much like her godfather in that moment.

"No, no of course not, it is everyone else that I do not trust." He answered looking just a little sheepish.

"Good one Draco." Blaise stated.

"Shut it Blaise."

"Boys!" Virginia almost yelled. "As entertaining as this is, it is late, we have classes in the morning, and I am tired. I believe that I shall retire for the evening." She stated standing. Both Draco and Blaise stood with her, bowing slightly as she left them. As soon as she was through the door to the girl's dormitory they both sat down again.

"Well, this shall be an interesting year." Blaise stated.

"Indeed it shall." Replied Draco.

"Did you hear what Lord Slytherin said to the three of us before entering the common room? Do you have any idea what he meant?" Blaise asked with a curious look settling on his features.

"I did, and I have to say that it is quite intriguing. He did not say anything of the sort to us last year if I remember correctly. Perhaps we should pay Professor Snape a visit tomorrow and ask him." Draco said also pondering the statement.

"I quite agree, not only with you, but also with Virginia. I believe that it is too late to be pondering about this now. Perhaps we should sleep on it and talk about it tomorrow. We are both tired and it has been a long day." Blaise stated as he also stood up.

With that both Blaise and Draco stood and walked to their dormitories for the night.


End file.
